1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to animal containing or holding devices. More particularly, it concerns devices in which live aquatic animals may be contained after they have been caught by a diver, fisherman or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One widely practiced method of catching lobsters, other than with traps, is to dive on the reefs where they occur using scuba or snorkel gear. Once the animal has been caught, there is the problem of how to hold him so he doesn't escape and keep him alive while still other lobsters are sought.
Much the same problem occurs with catching fish, particularly where it is desired to keep the caught fish alive while the fishing continues.
The present invention provides a solution to these problems by using a mesh bag in which the caught animals may be contained with a unique, tubular entrance unit to permit easy stowage of a caught animal into the bag, but prevent the animal once in the bag from getting out the entrance.
The use of tubular members to assist in charging items into bags or other containers is, of course, well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 112,727 discloses a tubular, scoop type device to help in filling a bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 571,513 shows a somewhat similar tubular scoop for use in filing large bags with grain or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 791,472 discloses a tubular unit about which a bag may be placed to both support the bag and assist in filling it.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,606,327 and 3,893,598 show that it is known to provide tubular filling assist devices with means to permits material to enter a container, but automatically prevent the charged material from exiting the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,582 discloses a conical device to be placed in the mouth of a jar or the like to form a trap for beetles or other insects that will enter through the device into the jar, but will be unable to get back out through the conical opening.
Finally, it is known to provide open mesh fish traps with trap entrance elements that will open when force is applied in the ingress direction, but immediately close to prevent movement in the exit direction through the entrance as shown by FIGS. 9 and 10 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,546.